


Melophobia

by StarLight37



Series: Dark Vocaloid stories [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depressing, Echo - Freeform, Gumi is a subtle badass, Karma - Freeform, Lost one’s weeping, Matryoshka, Miku and Gumi are gay for each other out of canon, Miku just needs love, Other, Rin’s a diva, Rolling Girl, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Vocaloid - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight37/pseuds/StarLight37
Summary: Life can be cruel. Happy endings don’t exist. A friendship is shattered, a girl is stripped of her dignity. Vocaloids aren’t always sunshine and rainbows.





	Melophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in the series I’ve been talking about. So far, I only have three chapters and three prequel chapters planned out, but once this series is over I’ll be taking requests for other vocaloid songfics!  
> Warning... happy endings don’t exist here.

“Hey. Mind if I sit here?”

Miku looked up from her sketchbook. There was a girl standing in front of her. 

She looked the same age as herself. A fair complexion, and a slightly more stout body type than her own. She had bright, grass green hair, cut short in the back and a bit longer in the front, and it matched her eyes. She wore the school’s uniform, a dark grey dress shirt and a navy pleated skirt with an identical tie. The tie was done sloppily, and the normally long sleeves were hastily rolled up. She wore a pair of slightly tarnished converse on her feet.

Miku awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, not meeting her gaze. “Um....” she spoke softly, almost certain the girl before her probably didn’t hear her.

The girl smiled at her. “Hey, I get it. You’re new, and you looked kinda lonely eating here all by yourself. If you want me to leave, just say so.” She took a step back, looking like she was about to leave. 

Miku moved her lunch container aside, “Ah, no, I’m sorry. I’m just incredibly shy. I’d appreciate the company. Thank you.” Miku slid over on the bench, providing enough room for the green haired girl to sit. She did without a moment’s hesitation. She turned to face Miku and held out her hand. 

“The name’s Megumi Megapoid, but most people just call me Gumi.”

Miku smiled faintly. “I’m Hatsune Miku. Miku is fine though.” Miku started picking at her food again as Gumi brought out hers. Gumi’s head was tilted slightly as she observed Miku. “Not hungry?” Miku seemed a bit taken off guard at that comment. “Huh? No....not really. I um....ate a big breakfast.” Gumi nodded and winked, taking a bite from a cat face shaped sandwich.

As Gumi preoccupied herself with her food, Miku began absentmindedly drawing again. She had zoned out to the point where she almost didn’t notice Gumi tapping her arm lightly. 

Miku looked up once more, her turquoise bangs drifting in front of her eyes. She had a slightly perplexed expression.

Gumi took another bite, pointing to Miku’s sketchbook. “Whatcha drawing?” She said with her mouth full. Gumi unintentionally spat crumbs on the table, yet didn’t seem to notice. Miku did her best to ignore them, and instead went back to covering her sketchbook with her arms.

“Erm...nothing. Nothing important...” a faint blush appeared on Miku’s cheeks. 

“Nothing my ass. Can I see?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Miku paused, then hesitantly moved her arms. “I-it’s for an art project.” She stammered. 

Gumi set her food aside and craned her neck to get a better look. On the page were realistic drawings of Russian matryoshka dolls. Every doll was open in a neat line. Each empty space was professionally shaded in, except for the last doll. That one was less detailed than the others.

“What’s wrong with that one?” Gumi asked, pointing to it.

“Well...the dolls are supposed to represent ourselves. And in the center, I’m supposed to draw something that makes me really happy.” Miku explained.

Gumi nodded. “I see. Well, you’re sure to get a good grade on that, it looks fantastic!”

At that comment, Miku blushed. Gumi laughed and continued eating. 

Little by little, as the period and their conversations went on, Miku found herself inching closer and closer to Gumi. She could feel herself smiling, something that was unusually rare for her.

Miku decided to make Gumi her best friend from that moment forward.

Weeks passed. Miku and Gumi became inseparable. They held many sleepovers, and constantly went out to see movies or do other activities. 

During one of their usual sleepovers, Gumi’s attention was focused on her phone while Miku was drawing. “Hey, Miku?” Miku, her hair now free of pigtails and going in every direction, paused drawing and focused her attention on Gumi. Gumi pointed to her phone screen, which displayed a text conversation. Miku couldn’t read what it said from her spot on the floor, and tilted her head. “What is it?” 

A grin spread across her friend’s face. “We just got invited to this epic Halloween party that’s thrown at this rich kid’s house every year. Got any costume ideas?”

Miku was pretty taken aback by that. “Really?” She squeaked. “I..I’ve never been invited to anything like that before.” She said sheepishly.

Gumi jumped off the bed and joined Miku on the floor. “Well, lucky for you and I, I’m a fairly well known person at school, so I’ll make sure you’re never left out on cool stuff like this!”

Miku hugged Gumi, unable to stop the cheesy smile on her face. “You weirdo. I’m glad I met you.” Gumi laughed and ruffled her hair. “I know, I’m the best, please, continue singing my praise!” She teased.   
Miku grabbed one of the pillows from her bed and smushed it into Gumi’s face, who responded with a pillow assault of her own. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Miku grabbed a smaller pillow and threw it straight at Gumi’s face. She caught it and threw it back, hitting Miku in the shoulder. They were both laughing and tossing half baked insults at each other, along with pillows. After quite some time, they were both pretty worn out, and collapsed to the floor.

Miku grabbed her sketchbook and flipped to the page of the Russian Matryoshka dolls. Gumi curiously rested her head on Miku’s shoulder. “Did you finally figure out what you’re drawing in the last one?” She asked. 

Miku responded by sketching out some facial features. Little by little, Gumi recognized it as herself. She half expected something like that, but was still in awe nonetheless. “Alright, any more sappy friendship crap and you’re gonna make me puke dummy.” This time, Miku ruffled Gumi’s hair. “Oh shut up, you love it.” Gumi couldn’t argue with that, and stared at the drawing again. “Hey...I think I have an idea for our costumes to the party!”

~~~  
“Aargh, hold still, would ya?” Miku frowned at Gumi, who kept squirming away every time she tried to paint her face. She had already put in the odd, multicolored contacts, and donned the red hoodie she had painted a face on, and all that was left to do on Gumi’s costume was facepaint similar to Miku’s.

“I can’t help it! It feels weird!” Gumi complained, scrunching up her face. 

Miku eventually was able too paint a simple pattern across Gumi’s nose. “Eh, good enough.” She declared. “Ready?” Gumi hopped off the stool she sat on and stuffed her phone in her pocket. “Yup.” She flashed a grin at Miku as the two headed out.

A short walk later, and the two friends stood before a house on the end of Gumi’s neighborhood. It was on the larger side, a two story. Most of the windows had colorful light streaming through, and loud, energetic music combined with chatter could be heard from inside. It was decorated with fake cobwebs and cheesy tombstones, and one of the trees was covered in toilet paper. A few people were out on the front porch, mostly just drunks passed out or couples making out. Gumi started up the steps with enthusiasm, Miku nervously trailing behind her. 

Gumi pushed open the unlocked door, and immediately a tall, purple haired guy in a robe greeted them. “Gumi! You came!” 

Gumi smiled and punched his arm. “Of course I did Gacky, your parties are always legendary.” He laughed, his gaze then trailing over to Miku. Miku quickly looked away, nervously picking at a string on the green tracksuit she wore. “And who’s this?” He inquired. “Gakupo, this is my friend Miku.” Gumi announced, pulling said friend into a sideways hug. Gakupo winked at Miku. “Well, welcome to the most epic Halloween party you’ll ever go to.” He bragged. Gumi slugged him again, laughing, and ventured deeper into the house. 

The music was almost deafening at this point. There was a dj in the center of the living room, a green ponytailed girl with a yellow coat on that looked a year older than the girls. Miku thought she heard Gumi tell her the name of this girl, but wasn’t sure over the noise. Immediately, Gumi jumped into the fray of dancing people in the center, and soon, Miku lost track of her friend altogether. Miku decided to wait for her by the food table, by the entrance to the kitchen. She dodged between dancers, and almost had a close call when a visibly ill person ran by her. Miku did her best to ignore the retching sounds that came after.   
Winded, she leaned against the table, scanning for anything she could eat to distract herself. She decided on a bowl of MnMs, skittles, and Reese’s pieces jumbled together. Pretty dastardly prank, but Miku didn’t care.

A moment later, someone else approached the table and poured themselves a cup of a sickly looking green liquid Miku assumed was punch. They offered Miku some, but based on the smell of it, and the behavior of the people around her, Miku turned it down. “Spiked punch. Classic.” She muttered.

For what she believed was hours, Miku stayed out of the way of people at the party, keeping to herself in the corner. She wish she had her sketchbook, but she doubted that she could even concentrate with how loud it was. Miku’s head pounded, a headache was making matters worse. She contemplated leaving without Gumi, who hadn’t made an appearance to Miku ever since she disappeared within the dancers. Just as she was heading towards the door, Miku spotted Gumi near the entrance.

Her hood was down and her hair was messier than usual. The face paint had almost come off as well. And Gumi was leaning in the crook of the arm of a guy Miku didn’t recognize. She hurried over, catching the end of some joke he just told Gumi. Gumi threw her head back and laughed loudly. She caught sight of Miku and gave her a lopsided smile. “Mikuuuu!” She cheered, taking a wobbly step forward. 

Gumi hiccuped and nearly fell over. The guy caught her.

A look of concern was visible on Miku’s face. “Gumi! Gumi you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Miku felt like a parent, scolding Gumi like this. 

“Whaaaat? Nuhh noooh.” Gumi slurred, flashing that same lopsided smile. More hiccups followed. Miku crosses her arms. “How much of that punch did you drink? Gumi you’re gonna be sick!” Miku took a step forward to help steady her friend. The guy, still holding on to Gumi, stopped her. “Relax, I’ll take her home.” He also smiled at Miku, but this wasn’t a smile she trusted. “I’m fiiinee.” Gumi laughed, poking Miku’s nose. “Stob worryyyinn.” The two were walking towards the door. 

“Wait!” Miku cried, tugging on Gumi’s sleeve. “How am I going to get a ride home?” 

“G-“ another hiccup, “acky can drive youuu.” Gumi smiled one more time and flapped her arm in an attempt to wave at Miku. Before she could say anything else, they had left.

On the ride back to her house (Gakupo, thankfully, was in driving condition), Miku confessed to Gakupo what had happened. “Wait, seriously? Gumi found a guy? Damn, everyone thought she was a lesbian. Not that there’s anything wrong with being one, but this is gonna catch people off guard.” He seemed surprised at the news. “Oh.” Miku messed with her costume again. “Don’t sweat it, Gumi was drunk, right? I doubt the relationship will go any further. And even if it does, you two are still friends, right?” Miku nodded when he took a moment to look in her direction. 

The next day, a Saturday, Miku tried to get ahold of Gumi. 

“Are u ok?”

“Do u need me to get u some hangover stuff?”

“Gummy! Goomy! Guuuumiii! Answer me!”

“Please..? I’m worried about you.”

All Miku’s texts went unanswered that day. Miku went to bed that night worried sick about her best friend. The next morning, she awoke to a single reply on her screen.

“Srry, was out w/new boyf. He’s cool, and I’m fine thx.”

And thus started the point where Miku was now the third wheel. She hardly ever saw Gumi anymore, and when she did, all she ever talked about was her boyfriend. 

This cycle continued for awhile, until around Christmas time, Gumi had disappeared. Her boyfriend too. Miku’s calls and texts went unanswered, and her worry grew.

Finally, she received a call. A number she didn’t recognize, but she answered, just in case. “There’s been an incident.” The voice on the other end spoke.

As the call finished, Miku fell to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her mind replaying the news over in her head.

“Oh...Gumi....”


End file.
